Hilo Rojo
by DaniRainbow
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella es una chica que ha perdido la fe en el amor, hasta que un día ve hilos rojos en las manos de las persona incluyendo la suya. Decide aprovechar ese peculiar don para encontrar el otro lado de su hilo. ¿Que la estará esperando al otro lado?</html>
1. Chapter 1: ¿Love? No, thanks

**.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares, pertenecen a Meyer, el resto (excepto la leyenda) es solo mio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hilo Rojo<strong>

Prólogo: ¿Alguna vez han oído la leyenda de la cuerda roja del destino? Ya saben, la historia en la que un hilo rojo invisible conecta a las personas que deben encontrarse, no importa el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias.

Seguramente ha de parecer una gran idiotez creada por la gente para mantener las esperanzas acerca de amor verdadero, y muy melodramático, justo como yo lo hacía... Hasta que un día desperté viendo esos extraños hilos en las manos de cada persona que encontraba, incluso en la mía, esto me hizo pensar que había perdido más de un tornillo de la cabeza.

Sin más remedio, decidí utilizar esa nueva peculiaridad para encontrar a la persona que estaría atada a mí. Pero jamás pensé qué sucedería al momento de encontrarlo...

…

**_Capítulo beteado por PichiLG, Beta de Élite Fanfiction _**

**_www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: <em>¿Love? No, thanks.<em>**

_Decisiones, decisiones…_, pensé alteradamente. ¿Cuál debería escoger? ¿A o B? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que todos esos números significaban. No era tonta pero jamás logré descifrar la Física, era un total caso perdido.

—Swan, ya se ha acabado el tiempo —Escuché al maestro. ¡Demonios! No había ni un solo estudiante. Solo había podido resolver una pregunta, y estaba casi segura de que estaría mal.

Salí del aula como alma que lleva el diablo para encontrarme con Alice, la chica que era casi tan desequilibrada como yo.

—Bella, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? —Me preguntó y la miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. Claro, como ella si entendía esa estúpida materia que me hostigaba cada día—. Bueno... Ya sé, lo siento —Me dijo entendiendo mi posición.

Le resté importancia y le dije que nos fuéramos de allí ya, moría por comer algo y ella aceptó gustosa. Cuando estábamos por salir, entró James, el chico que acosaba a Alice, junto al resto del grupo de softball de la escuela. Los observé; si yo era tonta, todos esos eran una partida de descerebrados que lo único que les importaba era su adorado deporte y ver bajo las faldas de las chicas, tal como lo hacía con Alice.

James intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a Alice, pero ella siempre lo ignoraba. Tal como estaba ocurriendo en ese instante. Él le dijo algo, al parecer no muy delicado porque mi amiga había puesto una buena cara de asco y se dirigía a mí dispuesta a irse. ¿Por qué no aceptaba una sola cita y ya calmaría a ese chico?

Pensé que sería mejor preguntárselo después porque en ese momento yo estaba desesperada por comer. Decidimos ir a la pizzería más cercana de la escuela. Era un día extrañamente tranquilo en Forks, ya que no llovía así que nos fuimos caminando tranquilamente, cuando estábamos comiendo recordé lo que quería decirle

—Oye, Alice —Levantó su cabeza—, ¿por qué siempre rechazas a James? Quiero decir... No lo estoy apoyando, pero estoy muy segura de que te lo sacarías de encima si lo aceptaras de una vez.

—¿Sabes quién es el capitán del equipo de softball? —Me preguntó. Pensé que trataba de evitar el tema pero la vi retorciendo nerviosamente la pizza que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Jasper Whitlock? Sí, sé quién es pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver en esta conversación... ¿O es que acaso él te gusta? —Vi a Alice sonrojarse. ¡Sonrojarse!— ¡Alice, te gusta! Pero… pero sabes que él es uno de esos chicos con aires de altura… ¿Le has hablado al menos?

Ella negó, pero con una voz firme, muy firme, me dijo—: ¡NO! Pero yo sé que cuando lo conozca no será así. No siento que sea como dicen que es.

—Pero Alice, tú los has visto con el resto de sus amigos... —Quería seguir dándole razones, no tenía sentido alguno, pero ella me calló tapando mi boca con la mano.

—¿Nunca has escuchado lo que es el amor verdadero? —Me preguntó con ojitos de esperanza y estuve a punto de reír. ¿Alice seguía viendo esas películas de Disney? Me aguanté, ya que sabía que eso haría que me dejara de hablar para siempre.

—¿En serio me estás diciendo eso, Alice? —pregunté escéptica—. Sabes que las personas ya no creen en eso, mejor dicho, se dieron cuenta de que era muy idealizado...

—Bella, eso piensas porque jamás te has enamorado de verdad. Cuando lo hagas, ya vendrás a mí disculpándote —Me respondió muy confiada de sí misma.

—Bien —Me rendí—. No quiero discutir contigo, termina tu pizza, yo ya comí casi la mitad y tú solo vas por la segunda —Me obedeció y comió un poco más. Le dije que quería irme a casa, así que nos despedimos y nos dirigimos cada una a nuestros hogares.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi madre estaba viendo "Casablanca"*, algo me decía que este día estaba confabulándose en contra mí y mi escepticismo.

—Siempre nos quedará París** —Escuché a mi madre susurrar la frase que estaban diciendo justamente en la película y sentí que ya era momento de anunciarme. Ella me saludó, me indicó animosa que me sentara junto a ella y vimos el resto de la película.

Me sentía un poco cansada después de haberla visto y como no tenía ninguna tarea pendiente le dije a mi madre que me iría a dormir. Nos despedimos y me dijo que esperaría a mi padre. A veces no entendía por qué lo hacía, ya que a veces terminaban peleándose porque mi padre se tardaba demasiado, pero "allá ella".

Una vez en mi habitación, las palabras de Alice volvieron a mí… "Amor verdadero". ¿Cómo podía seguir creyendo que eso existía?

Aunque Alice no lo supiera, sí me enamoré una vez. Jacob había sido amigo mío desde que tenía conciencia, creí que le gustaba como él a mí, pero resultó que me veía solo como una hermana, desde ese momento nunca me volví a enamorar porque sentía que era todo una mentira. Me dormí pensándolo sin saber qué ocurriría cuando despertara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Casablanca: Casablanca es una película estadounidense de 1942 dirigida por Michael Curtiz. Narra un drama romántico en la ciudad marroquí de Casablanca bajo el control del gobierno de Vichy.<strong>_

_****Frase despedida de Rick Blaine al despedirse de Ilsa Lund Laszlo en la película "Casablanca"**_

**Nueva historia, espero que les llame la atencion, respecto a mis otras historias, no las dejare, pero tardare mas en actualizar, time is an evil Bitch.**

**Bye C:**

**DaniRainbow **


	2. Chapter 2: Madness

_****Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares, pertenecen a Meyer, el resto (excepto la leyenda) ****_

_****es solo mio.****_

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi, la linda Pi: **__**Beta de Élite Fanfiction**_

_**www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction**_

* * *

><p><em>"El loco se cree cuerdo, mientras que el cuerdo <em>

_reconoce que no es sino un loco"._

**Shakespeare**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: <strong>_**Madness**_

Pies fríos. Fruncí el ceño mientras recordaba haberme puesto calcetines, pero claro, me movía más que cualquiera mientras dormía, así que estos se habían caído y ahora me despertaba a causa de ello.

Ya era muy tarde para quedarme dormida y se me había ido todo el sueño, por lo que decidí tomar un baño antes de que mis padres despertaran. Me dirigí a la ducha, y después de bañarme y vestirme, comencé a cepillarme el cabello, como era usual, pero mientras lo hacía, noté algo extraño en mi mano así que me detuve. Cuando lo hice pude observar en mi mano un extraño hilo rojo amarrado a mi dedo meñique.

_Mamá está haciendo bromas de nuevo, _pensé. Pero cuando me dispuse a quitármelo, el condenado parecía adherido a mi piel por lo que intente con más fuerza pero este simplemente no salía. Comencé a enfurecerme y me dirigí a la habitación buscando las respuestas.

—¡Madre! —chillé. Renée se despertó sobresaltada mientras que Charlie lo hizo pausadamente y sin abrir los ojos por completo.

—¿Qué sucede, querida? —Me preguntó con voz adormilada— ¿Qué hora es?... —preguntó observando el reloj— ¡Isabella, son las 5 de la madrugada! ¿Por qué estás despierta? Aún faltan unas horas para estudiar, o es que ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

Esto me sacó más de mis cabales ya que mi madre estaba fingiendo no saber lo que ocurría.

—¿En serio me crees tan incrédula? Mamá pensé que las bromas solo habían sido algo pasajero. Además, ¿de qué se trata esta broma?

—¿De que estás hablando? —Mi madre me espetó gruñonamente mientras me sacaba de la habitación para dejar dormir a mi padre—. Pareces ser tú la de las bromas. Llegando a la habitación en la madrugada y diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido. ¿Qué broma se supone que te hice?

—Creo que es bastante evidente —Le dije mostrando mi mano pero mi madre me observó expectante diciéndome que no veía nada.

Me exasperó, así que le puse mi dedo meñique en el rostro. Ella lo apartó para tomarlo con su mano y observar mi meñique mejor, al hacer esto pude notar que en su dedo meñique también tenía un hilo rojo, lo cual me sorprendió. Bajé la mirada y vi que el hilo entraba al cuarto de mis padres. Escuché a mi madre murmurar que no me veía nada extraño, pero la ignoré y abrí la puerta para ver que ese hilo llegaba hasta la cama y desaparecía entre las cobijas en donde mi padre dormía. Intentando no despertarlo destapé un parte de su cuerpo y allí pude ver el hilo atado a su dedo más pequeño.

Me asusté. Si mi madre hubiera decidido hacer una broma no se hubiera puesto esto a ella misma. Me acerqué a mi padre, toqué el meñique y al hacerlo se materializo una imagen en mi cabeza una joven mujer saludando en mi dirección, la cual parecía ser Renée, después esta se reemplazó por una imagen más actual de ella.

Cuando reaccioné estaba lívida y muy confundida, mi madre se sentó junto a mí y me preguntó si me sentía bien. Le respondí que dormiría un poco mas mientras veía que el hilo que ataba a mis padres estaba reducido por su cercanía. Mareada, como me sentía, decidí ignorar todo lo que me sucedía y me dispuse a dormir un poco antes de pensar lo que tendría que enfrentar en la escuela sintiéndome como una chiflada.

...

_¡Ring, ring!..._ Escuché a lo lejos la molesta alarma de mi teléfono, me levanté lentamente aun sin abrir los ojos. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Se sentía como si solo lo hubiera hecho un minuto. Abrí los ojos y me fui caminando perezosamente a la cocina en donde mi madre preparaba el desayuno, me sonrió al servirme y al hacerlo me dijo:

—Ya te sientes mejor, querida. Aún no entiendo como estabas despierta a esa hora tan temprana... Y con esas cosas que decías.

De repente todos los recuerdos de la mañana llegaron abruptamente a mi cabeza, el tema del hilo rojo y todo eso. Rápidamente dirigí mi vista hacia la mano de mi madre y, tal como esperaba, allí se encontraba el dichoso hilo, por lo que me alteré y, aún más, al ver el de mi mano.

Para que Renée no creyera que estaba loca, evité decir cualquier cosa y desayuné sin siquiera mirarla una vez. Mi padre, afortunadamente no estaba, ya que probablemente después de mi alboroto se había ido a trabajar. Evadí todas las preguntas de mi madre y salí de allí un poco rápido.

Mientras me dirigía casi corriendo a la escuela evité mirar a alguien. Cuando ya llegaba a la puerta, casi jurando oír un coro de ángeles cantándome, escuché la voz de Alice justo detrás de mí preguntándome un tanto enfadada por qué no la había esperado. Me congelé al instante, no quería voltear a verla, sería demasiado extraño ignorar lo que obviamente vería, pero por otro lado, si decidía ignorarla y entrar, me quedaría, además de demente, sola. Con esa decisión me volteé a verla y pude apreciar muy claramente el delgadísimo objeto amarrado a su dedo.

—Bella, ¿te sientes bien? —me preguntó—. Te ves muy pálida.

_¿Que si estaba bien?,_ pensé. Tenía dos opciones: decirle que estaba perfectamente o hablarle de los hilos extraños. Sentí que lo más correcto sería decirle que estaba bien, pero necesitaba que alguien ademas de mí lo supiera, así me creyera loca.

—Alice, te contaré algo, pero prométeme que tendrás la mente abierta —Le advertí.

—¿Qué hiciste Bella? No me digas que... —La corté antes de que comenzara a especular.

—Alice… —Le insistí un poco más nerviosa y ansiosa— Promételo —Obedeciéndome asintió en silencio.

—Yo...Yo puedo ver hilos rojos en las manos de las personas, pero son invisibles para el resto —solté sin pensarlo dos veces y empecé a arrepentirme al segundo en que salió de mi boca.

—¿Que tú qué, Bella? —preguntó incrédula mientras yo me arrepentía aún más y deseaba esconderme bajo una roca.

_¿¡En qué estaba pensando para haber dicho eso!?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por la acogida, me hacen sentir querida(?).<strong>

**Lamento no responder sus reviews, porque estoy en clase, pero los apreció! ㈎9㈎9 (By the way.. Perdí mi examen de filosofía :'( )**

**Bye**

**DaniRainbow.**


End file.
